


lvs(var)

by perpetuallyhers



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallyhers/pseuds/perpetuallyhers
Summary: “Would you believe me if I told you I remember several of my past lives and that you were in every single one of them?”
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	lvs(var)

Another quiet Saturday, they lie next to each other comfortable and warm, snuggling in Jeongyeon’s tiny bed for one. Nayeon pulls up the blanket higher covering Jeongyeon and herself from the cold breeze of the air-conditioner. Jeongyeon sighs for what feels like the millionth time that day, Nayeon rubs her thumb across the back of Jeongyeon’s hand

“This is boring” Jeongyeon pouts 

Nayeon gasps in offence “You think spending time with me is boring?” 

“Nay, You know what I mean” Nayeon kisses the tip of Jeongyeon’s nose and shifts closer, burying her face in the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck. They’ve always been the perfect fit for each other, back when Jeongyeon was shorter than Nayeon, and now that she’s taller. Nayeon is still the big spoon though, Jeongyeon will always be her baby. She smiles when she feels Jeongyeon’s lips against her forehead followed by a soft kiss. They lay still, Nayeon can sense Jeongyeon’s boredom turning into sleep so Nayeon indulges her in the thoughts running across her mind. 

“Remember that article on how finding your soulmate is like one out of ten thousand lifetimes?” 

“Yeah” Jeongyeon mumbles against Nayeon’s head

“We are soulmates” 

“Hmm?” 

“Would you believe me if I told you I remember several of my past lives and that you were in every single one of them?” 

“Absolutely not” Nayeon playfully swats at her 

“Expected that response but I’m telling the truth! Did I ever lie to you?” 

“Several times” Nayeon ignores the Jeongyeon

“I remember each life in such detail sometimes I think I’m making it all up” 

“Okay, tell me about one to convince me” 

“There was a lifetime when we met at an old age home and were bingo buddies till I died of eating too many cookies,” Jeongyeon laughs, Nayeon loves it when Jeongyeon laughs

“I believe you now” she calms down “Tell me more” 

Nayeon grins 

“There was a lifetime when you were a princess”

**Author's Note:**

> told myself I'd post this before this year ends but I finished writing it sigh maybe next year


End file.
